Restrictions on Buying and Building
back to Apocalypse Challenge - ordered by activity Buy Mode : Moving Stuff *Any item that takes up more than one square or two half squares may not be moved or placed back into inventory once placed on the lot. (Athletic) *Sims may not sell Buy Mode objects that are larger than 1 square except for items you need to sell to make rent OR items you are selling and buying back to satisfy Criminal Mastermind restrictions. (You may still move and delete Build Mode objects, regardless of size.) (Athletic) *A family Sim’s grave or urn may not be moved from where it originally appears. It may NOT be moved to the grave yard (Ghost Hunter) *Sims ARE ALLOWED to manage the dead at the museum to place townie graves in the grave yard if Military has been cleared. (Military; Source: Ghost Hunter) *Items may not be placed outdoors. Everything must be covered by a roof or awning of some sort. *Delivered items (newspapers, bills etc) do not count for this restriction. *Cars are a noted exception. They can survive the rigors of the outdoors. *Bicycles MUST be under a roof since they are not as durable as cars. *Pools (and trees) do not need to be covered because they are more of a terrain feature. (Symphonic) General restrictions: *If you choose to recolor an object, you must use the most worn, cracked or faded options available. There is no option for spiffy, shiny and new looking objects. (Architecture) *Sims may not purchase anything with an environment score over 2 (Architecture) *Sims may not purchase anything with a comfort score over 4 (Architecture) *Sims may not purchase buy mode objects over $500 in price (Architecture) *You may not sell buy mode items, items you received as celebrity perks, crafted items, fruits, vegetables or fish via the buy or build tab, through the consignment shop, or at the grocery store. (You may still sell build mode items, such as walls, windows and stairs). Ghost Hunters selling spirits to the Science facility are exempt from this rule. (Business) *Also due to broken supply chains, sims are restricted to only the cheapest, most readily available goods on the market. There just AREN'T any high quality things available. exception - you may purchase the next cheapest TV, the one after the Old Timey TV, as it can be upgraded to receive the Fishing Channel. (Business) *The family may have ONE book case, ONE radio, ONE easel, ONE Sculptor's deck, ONE Inventor's bench, ONE acoustic guitar and ONE chess table as skill building items. If Athletics has been cleared, the family may have ONE of either the bench press OR the treadmill, but not both.ALL sims in the household may use the book case, boom box, easel, chess table and athletic equipment if it's restriction has been lifted ONLY sims in the Music career may use the guitar ONLY sims attempting to lift Da Vinci restrictions may use the sculptor's deck or inventor's bench. (da Vinci) *The ONLY instrument that may be purchased is the acoustic guitar (Rock Star) *Sims may not hang pictures they paint anywhere on the lot.(da Vinci) *Sims may not display sculptures they have created anywhere on the lot.(da Vinci) *Sims may not have any but the cheapest appliances available. (Architecture) * * * category restrictions*Sims may not have fire places (Architecture) *Sims may not use any curtains, rugs or picture frames. (Architecture) *Sims may not purchase or use anything from the “Ovens” or “Small appliances” category except for the cheapest grill and the cheapest refrigerator. (Culinary) *No items from the “Wall hanging”, “Sculpture” or “Rugs” tabs may be bought.(da vinci) *Sims may not purchase toy boxes, doll houses, xylophones, the pegboards or the block table for their toddlers and children.(da Vinci) *No item from the Party tab or Recreation tab may be purchased or used. That includes the buffet table and ANY of the juice bars.Cake IS allowed if Culinary has been lifted. The Picnic Basket is allowed if Culinary has been lifted. (Actor) *Sims may not use laundry facilities. What fresh water remains available is too precious to waste on clothes. (Medical) *Dance floors may not be purchased.(Rock Star) *Club lighting and effects machines may not be purchased.(Rock Star) *The only item from the Decorative tab that may be placed is the cheapest mirror. (Architecture) *Sims may not buy any playground equipment at all for their home, except for the cheapest hopscotch panel item. (Day Care, Da Vinci) *Showers and bathtubs of all types may not be purchased or used at home or on a "community lot.(Medical) *Sims may not purchase or use hot tubs of any kind (Medical) *Sims may not purchase and use automobiles or motorbikes at all. Sims MAY have a bicycle, however.(Science) *Sims may not purchase or use anything from the electronics category except for a single computer, a single phone, and a single inexpensive boom-box.(Science) *Sims may not purchase or use anything from the “Lights” category except for candelabra or torches.(Science) *EXCEPT for the sim attempting to lift this restriction, no sim may purchase or use the fish bowl or the large aquarium.(Naturalist) *You may not buy or place any items from the “plants/trees/rocks/flowers" menu in build mode.(Naturalist) *You may not buy vases with flowers from the buy tab.(Naturalist) individual restrictions*Sims may not purchase or use the birthday cake. (Culinary) *You may not purchase the Weight bench or the tread mills from buy mode (Athletics) *nor may they purchase the Martial Arts training dummy or the board breaker. (Athletics) *Children and Teen sims may not may not play in or own tree houses (Day Care, Naturalist) *The stroller may not be used at all.(Day Care) *The drafting table may not be purchased unless the Architect restriction has been cleared.(da Vinci) *Sims may not purchase fire alarms.(Firefighter) *Graves and urns may not be sold, even if a sim has smashed them.(Ghost Hunter) *Your Sims may not purchase burglar alarms or fire alarms.(DNA) *Sims may not purchase the fortune cookie factory or make fortune cookies on community lots.(Spy) *Sims may not purchase a Gnubb set or play Gnubb.(Spy) *Dish washers may not be purchased or used.(Medical) *Sprinklers may not be used.(Medical) *You MUST have a hamper on the lot(Medical) *You may not purchase or use Solar Panels or the Windmill (also restricted by Science).(Symphonic) *Sims may not purchase or use the trash compactor, electric guitar, washer or dryer.(Science) *Sims may only purchase one mirror for the entire household.(Stylist) *Sims may not purchase the tattoo bench(Stylist) *Sims may not purchase the stylist station.(Stylist) *Sims may not purchase or use water sprinklers. Family members MAY help the Naturalist sim water the garden, but they may not weed, or harvest. Build Mode: *Sims’ houses may not occupy any larger than an 8X8 area, the rest of the lot must be unused.You may not place any items outside of this 8X8 area, nor modify tiles outside of it. **Ruined Community lots may have Buy mode and Build mode items spanning beyond the designated 8x8 building area. **If a Sim dies outside the 8x8 area, you can leave the tombstone where it is. If you do pick it up and move it, it has to be within the 8x8 area. *The trash can, mailbox, sidewalk tiles, delivered newspapers and bills do not count for this restriction. They don’t need to be in the 8X8 area. *The 8X8 area may be anywhere on the lot, but once designated may not be moved. *Sims may extend the house underground within the 8X8 area. *Sims may build upwards, as long as the higher floors do not hang outside the 8X8 area.(Politics) *If you choose to recolor an object, you must use the most worn, cracked or faded options available. There is no option for spiffy, shiny and new looking objects. (Architecture) *Sims may not paint paving stones on the lot (Architecture) *You may not alter the ground color except to paint a darker mark on the corners of your lot so you can see where your boundaries are.(Naturalist) *The Family house must be on a dirt or desert landscape.(Naturalist) *Sims may only use the Survival Window. (Architecture) *Decorative build items (flooring, wall covering, fences, etc) must be the most basic, least expensive options. (list forthcoming) (Architecture) *No space completely enclosed by wall elements is allowed on a community lot except for rabbit hole buildings - they are objects and thus not covered under this rule. But any building you do on those rabbit hole lots MUST comply. Rabbit hole buildings may also be placed in basements. (Architecture) *You may build up to the maximum level of basements- 4 levels. (Architecture) *You may not build on more than three floors above ground. You may have an accessible flat roof and place items there, and you may have a roof above posts above that to comply with Music restrictions. Basements do not count against this rule, but driveways do. If you have a driveway placed, it counts as the first floor of your building. (Architecture) *Houses must be supported by at least four stilts or foundation materials.(Architecture) *Houses MUST be built on a foundation/deck and/or be built on pillars, or be built as a basement Ala fall out bunker. (You may still have objects on the ground, but walls may not be placed on the ground level)(Naturalist) *You may not use building cheats. MoveObjects may only be used to fix glitches.(Architecture) *You may not place more than 2 items from each build mode category per day (2 wall sections AND 2 squares of paint AND 2 sections of flooring, etc. per the Middle of Nowhere Legacy handicap). Deleted items count against the daily limit. Ignore this rule on the first day of the challenge unless you have purchased a pre-built lot. Sims in the Architecture career may ignore this rule while they are remodeling clients' houses. It is assumed that the clients have arranged the delivery of everything you need to make over their homes. (Architecture) *You may use Auto Roof on a pre-built lot on the first day to replace the roof with a flat one, but after that you may not use it at all. (Architecture) *Pools may not be built or used.(Medical) *You may not place any landscaping items (Flowers, bushes, trees)(Naturalist) *Sims may not use the water tool from the landscaping menu.(Naturalist)